cetemarfandomcom-20200215-history
Orda Ferrata
Summary The Orda Ferrata, Iron Horde, (derog. "the Hoarders") are an order of Forgeborn who, over the centuries, have closely aligned with mankind. They live in the southern Duchy of Aquethaine, serving as both a standing army and as a living banking system. History The Ferrata are an ancient people. They were made-born to fight in the Goedskrieg. The Orda Ferrata were credited with helping to expel the Cismari Elves from Theamyr. They are one of the few Forge-born legions who had extensive contact with their human allies. To this day, Ferrata have stayed loyal to their descendants (now rulers of Aquethaine). As dwarvenkind diminished throughout Theamyr, and darker powers emerged, the Ferrata were left without leadership or a home. The Aquethaini were first to recognize the Ferrata's value; and offered them lands in the southern duchies of Astaadyr, in exchange for their service as warriors. Appearance The Ferrata look much like other Forgeborn: a bulky humanoid juxtaposition of metal, ceramics, and gears. They however, have taken on curious (and to some, disturbing) human fashions. Many Ferrata, conceal their machine-like appearance with expensive, finely cut robes. Some wear perfume to conceal their metallic odor. A few even paint their limbs and faces in flesh tones, even wearing wigs to imitate the appearance of a man or woman. Warriors The Orda Ferrata have a company of 125 warriors (with 100 supporting troops, split into five platoons) who serve as shock troops for the Aquethaini. Each platoon can march to the coast in less than two days. They can also be called forth as a rapid reaction unit, each warrior carried by chariot or sled. Even with so few numbers, Ferrata have successfully driven off pirates and invaders; and stabilized the southeastern borders of the Aquethaini empire. Banking The Orda Ferrata became a powerful banking clan, almost by accident. Ferrata, like other Forgeborn consume metals--and can store them temporarily. A Ferrata can function as a mobile bank, securely holding coin until an owner returns to retrieve it. The Ferrata learned they could perform this service, and charge a fee. Furthermore, with fellow merchants, the Ferrata have built a banking system that extends the length of the Aquethaine Duchies. One can deposit coin in the north at a Ferrata bank, or "link," get a credit scrip, and retrieve the coin at the southern Ferrata link. There are 20 Ferrata links found in Aquethaine, composed of 10-20 scribes and three Ferrata--more than sufficient to dissuade all but the most daring or stupid of thieves. Since their founding more than 300 years ago, no Ferrata has been robbed. Forgekin and Iron Wives The Ferrata and their banks are not without controversy. They have amassed a tremendous amount of money and power, and are working around Aquethaini laws of inheritance. Ferrata have taken to marrying mortal Aquethaini women and adopting street children. These Iron Wives and Forgekin, unlike the Ferrata itself, may legally hold land. While few in number, these heirs have made Aquethaini nobles and merchants concerned. Characters Klink Cernel Klink is a Ferrata banking unit. He is tasked with storing thousands of gold. He stands 4.5 feet tall, and weighs half a ton empty. Klink earns his name for a constant clinking sound he has when walking. His body is painted red with gold leaf accents. He also wears several layers of fur coats during any season. Klink carries a secret. He is an inveterate gambler; and is deeply in debt to the Underklannr orks. Baronetess Gressa Parzillu Baronetess Gressa is the human wife one of the Ferrata. Using family wealth she bought a minor nobility; and is now the owner of a small fleet of privateers (always in need of adventuring crew). Comments "Abominations they are. Suits of armor pretending to be men!" --Duke Erasmus of the Uradel Forgeborn Category:Guilds and Orders Category:Dwarves